A Single Moment of Sincerity
by mod.sun
Summary: AU Amalia Stevenson & Katarina Waters' lives just got harder after their affair started. Jealousy, Trust, and Relationship issues occur. Was it worth it?


_here we go._

* * *

><p>Teasing Kisses. Fondling. Flirty Whispers. Sexual References. This was bound to get heated and that it did. As Jessica Simpson's <em>Sweetest Sin <em>played in the background to the lovers, it was like it always was. They would meet whenever their hearts desired, any time. _any _place.

_Your lips upon my lips_  
><em>Your fingertips on my fingertips<em>  
><em>Your skin upon my skin<em>  
><em>Would be the sweetest sin<em>  
><em>that would be the sweetest sin, yeah<em>

Her moans were barely audible as her lover placed kissed on her neck, down the valley of her breasts, across her flat tummy, and at the start of her luscious thighs. Kneading the flesh, her lover smiled up at her and slowly parted them before placing kiss on the inner parts of her thighs, in which received a slightly louder moan, proceeding to apply pressure to her weak spot just below her tummy as the kissing continued. A small kiss placed on her most intimate part enticed a whimper.

_All night I lie awake  
>Cause it's too much to take<br>Dreaming of the love we could make  
>All day I think of schemes<br>To get you next to me_

Her lover proceeded to tease her. _One Finger. In. Out. Kiss. In. Out. Lick. Kiss. In. Out. _Her moans increased. "MMM Katie," she breathed. Her breathe caught in her throat as she arched her back.

_I want you so bad that I can barely breathe  
>It's a sign of my obsession<br>That I can't stop thinking bout  
><em>

A knock hit the door. _Knock, Knock. _Katie stopped her movements; She waited for anymore knocking. _Knock, Knock._ "Katie, it's Brandon."

"Shit," She muttered under her breathe, "Just a minute." Looking at her love, she gave a sympathetic look. She leaned down and kissed her lips and grabbed lounge pants off her dresser. Walking to the door, she looked through the peephole to see him. There he stood, dressed in a casual button down and some jeans. _Ooo-Wee. _

"Thought you'd never answer," He leaned down to kiss her and smile when her lips were just as soft as he remembered," What were you doing in here and what kind of music is this?" He eyed her. Damn she looked delicious. Her body had curves in the right places and those lounge pants fit her perfectly. Her thick thighs were hugged tight by the pants while she had on a plain tank top. She looked perfect.

"I was entertaining. What brings you here?"

"Entertaining who?"

As she was about to speak, her lover walked out and Brandon spoke with a confused expression, "Whose this?"

"Uh this is Amalia. Amalia meet Brandon, Brandon Amalia." She halfheartedly smiled. _What the hell am I going to do?_

"Nice to meet you and sorry to leave so soon but Katie, I need to get going. Travis needs me. Nice meeting you again Brandon. I'll see you Katie." She and Katie embraced for a second before Amalia walked out the door. As she walked out the door she could hear Katie saying bye one last time. She felt different than she normally did. Not knowing whether it was because they had never been interrupted before or was she still under the pleasure daze Katie had placed upon her. She shook her head and clicked the unlock button on her 2010 Dodge Challenger key and hopped in. Starting the car, she placed her head on the steering wheel. _What the fuck am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Pulling into a familiar parking lot, she smiled as she parked her car and got closer to the office window. She looked inside to see a little figure laid across the chairs. Shaking her head, she proceeded inside to get him. She walked into the office and smiled at the secretary, "How's he doing? Anymore throwing up?" Receiving a shake of the head, she thanked the lady and picked her son up. Travis Serge was the highlight of her life. He smiled even when he was sick and he made her be grateful for life.<p>

Walking back to the car, she placed her 4 year old son in his booster seat, she strapped him in and got in the drivers side. She stopped by a local CVS to pick up medicine and proceeded home to take care of her little man. For now, she needed to make sure he was alright. She would put all thought about Katie and herself aside for another day and time. That is what she was going to do; That is what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>"So what do yo wanna do?" She flashed her smile and placed her hand on his chest. After Amalia left, they made their way to the living room, sitting and cuddling with one another.<p>

Brandon smiled at her, "Lets go for a walk." She looked into his eye and agreed. Getting up and finding gym shoes, they were out the house within minutes and were in route to the park, Katie's favorite place.

"So what brings you down here?" She looked up at him, her pace matching his.

"You, I couldn't go another day without seeing you." He flashed a smile then looked ahead.

"Well aren't you the romantic," she bumped into his side playfully. He bumped back. Before he knew it, she pinched his butt then took off running. Chasing after her, Brandon laughed along the way. Catching up to her, he grabbed her waste playfully and laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She smiled as they had reached the park. She raced to the deserted swings and started pumping her legs. Brandon came behind her and pushed her higher and higher. As her laughs got louder and louder, her mind was set, she was going to have fun with Brandon while he was here.

* * *

><p><em>let me know what you think x<br>_


End file.
